


A moment of Loss

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proposal bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loses the ring Joel proposed to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of Loss

There’s a panic that punches a person in the face the moment they realize they’ve lost something important. Their brain skids to a complete stop as the blood drains from their face and pools into their toes. Repetitious thoughts of “ _Where did it go? Where did it go_?” speed off like machine gun fire in their minds. Pictures of places change rapidly like an internal flipbook. Bones stiffen as the worst potential places come to mind.

That was everything Ray felt as he glanced down at his hand and realized that his ring Joel had given him was gone.

A small little band embedded with a few tiny rubies was nowhere to be found on his slender fingers. Strange, considering he literally never took off the ring. The paled white flesh on his right ring finger was proof of that.

Ray swallowed harshly. It was a ring, yes, but it was also a promise kept between them. A promise that the two of them would always share each other lives. He had gotten the thing two years ago, and now it was gone.

In most stories, this would be the part where they hold their hand to their chest, and vow to themselves to find it before their loved one finds out they lost it. This would be the part that sets off some chain of insane events that leads to a life lesson some way or another. This is the part that makes it seem like they fear their loved one getting mad and keep it a secret.

This is not that story.

Clutching his fist tightly to his side, he entered Joel’s office, the other noticing immediately that something was amiss. The connection the two had was strong, and just from a minor difference in Ray’s stride told more to Joel than words ever could. Eyes darted down to the empty spot on Ray’s hand.

Standing with equal worry, Joel took Ray’s hand and kissed the spot where the ring had been. A whispered promise that they’d find it together tickled Ray’s ear set off an adventure to find the ring. A quiet round of 20 questions fell from Joel’s lips as they tried to narrow down the map of potential places. Every room in the RT office yielded no reward. A thorough search of Joel’s truck came up with no treasure.

The only thing that was found was a sad hurt that seated itself in both of the men’s chests. The ring was gone, but the promise the ring held was still the same. And so as they curled up in bed, defeated and wounded, they held each to reinforce the idea that they would be okay. Ray’s arm slid itself underneath Joel’s pillow where he felt something cold.

Ray’s heart jumped, and so did the rest of him when he realized what it was and pulled out the small silver band. Joel took the band and slid it ever so carefully upon Ray’s finger. Kisses followed.

There’s a relief that floods a person’s body once they find the thing they realized they lost. A large breath that escapes the lungs is the happiest sigh ever to be heard. A smile that never fails to reach the lips as a sense of normalcy finally comes back to their life. Every bone seems to function once again, the brain picks up speed. Reality returns just as quickly as it had left. 


End file.
